rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto V Closed Door Demo
' The '''Grand Theft Auto V Closed Door Demo' is a off-hands demo in the upcoming video game Grand Theft Auto V, which involved only major online video game websites to take a look at what Rockstar Games have been doing to Grand Theft Auto V in the past five years in one single mission. Description The mission shows the lives of the three playable protagonist in the game. Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. Michael The demo first introduces Michael, who gave up his old life as a professional bank robber to retired in a life of luxury only to find out that the life he wanted wasn't as great as he thought it would be. Michael is seen resting comfortably in a pair of flip-flops alongside his pool in the affluent neighborhood of Rockford Hills. It was said by people who saw the demo that Michael sitting near his pool is not a cutscene but a section of the gameplay. It was said that if one was to look in the near distance, you could see Michael's private tennis court and if you look onto the smoggy horizon, you could see the cityscape of Los Santos. Michael's Daughter Michael isn't content though, it was said that his wife is burning through his cash reserves as if she were auditioning for a in The Real Housewives of Orange County, and he doesn't have the slightest idea of how to communicate with his children anymore. As Michael gets up, the previewers meet his daughter, Tracy, who is jamming out loudly to a Just Dance style game. "It's called exercise - you should try it," she says flippantly to her father. Michael's Wife and Final Moments It was said that Tracy takes after her mother, Amanda, who is also Michael's wife. The previewers then see Michael cross paths with her as she heads out the front door for another shopping spree. Once Amanda walks out the house, she shouts, "If you want to know where I am you can check your credit card statements." As she hops into her Sentinel XS sports car, Michael yells back, "Hey, I'm feeling lucky! I'll check the hospitals!" The two were described as making Tony and Carmela Soprano seem like the Huxtables. With the car gone, Michael hops onto a mountain bike out of the garage to meet up with the other two playable characters that are shown next. While riding down the street, the previewers get there first glimpse of the neighborhood. That includes having manicured lawns, sprinkler systems, and so many high-end luxury cars on the street that it makes the Grotti dealership in Grand Theft Auto IV look like a used car lot. The previewers gave Rockstar credit for once again capturing the vibe of the region extremely accurate. It was even said that by one previewer that Rockford Hills was soundtracked by the click-clacking of a dozen of water sprinklers, that were each soaking a perfectly-manicured lawn. Trevor Phillips Once the Rockstar Games playtester brings a quick menu to switch characters, the camera pulls away from Michael in the affluent community and zooms out to a Google-Earth style vantage before dropping the previewers into a ramshackle trailer in a desert region of the games map. As the previewers meet the second protagonist of the game named Trevor Phillips, the camera’s begins up close on his contorted face, before pulling back to reveal the complete picture, he's fighting a couragous battle with constipation on the toliet, yelling, "I need a fucking mid-wife for this thing!" The previewers stated that even though they've spent only a brief moment with Trevor, his maniacal personality didn't take long to make an impression. Trevor leaves his trailer, hops into his Bodhi, a large truck that looked like a convertible Jeep Wrangler JK, and heads down the road. The previewers described Blaine County as a barren, rundown, desert region filled with bikers, meth heads, and other walks of life that are comfortable on the fringes of society (think of the destitute area around the Salton Sea). The previewers then see Trevor roll down the street, pull into a parking lot and flicks off a group of people loitering in front of a building, this something Rockstar recommends you do in varying circumstances to see the different reactions from people. Wrecking Havoc The demo playtester decides to wreck some senseless havoc while playing as Trevor. So Trevor walks over and nonchalantly picks up a can of gasoline sitting along the wall of the building, douses all sides of another parked truck, and pours a trail away from the vehicle. Trevor then revels in the reflective qualities of the gasoline for a brief moment, drops his lit Zippo, and steps back to admire his handiwork. The flames travel violently toward the truck, setting the tires on fire first, then the chassis, and finally reaching the gas tank after a slow burn to cause a huge explosion. The previewers described this as "Just another day in the life of a drugged-out psychopath." Franklin When the playtester switched from Trevor to the next protagonist in the game named Franklin, the previewers saw him crusing around Vespucci Beach (think Venice Beach in California), looking for a car he's suppose to reposses for his boss before he goes to meet up with Michael. The waterfront was filled with activities, including a muscle beach gym. Frabklin soon locates his target, a 9F, (a Grand Theft Auto equivanlent of the Audi R8 Spyder). Once he gets in the car, he drops the top down before taking off, this is also something that the previewers say, "It may not sound like much, but the moment you climb inside and the roof pops down you cannot help but smile. Sure, it’s a tiny detail but it’s things like this bring the world of GTA to life, and GTA V is bursting with such moments." As Franklin waits in a parking lot a Gruppe 6 security van pulls up. One previewer stated that it was begging to be stolen, with two options given to the player. Option one: drag the driver out of the van and attempt to escape through the jam-packed streets of the city, or choice two: tail it and wait until find a quiet intersection where there are fewer prying eyes. Either way, if the player successfully pulls off the robbery, the cash is theres. But for the purposes of the demo, Franklin leaves the security truck well alone. As Franklin drives toward downtown Los Santos, the previewers see several familar businesses, including everyone's favorite one-stop gunshop that was absent from Grand Theft Auto IV, Ammu-Nation. Category:Demos Category:Demos in Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto V Demo